Come What May
by Juice8990
Summary: Seasons may change, winter to spring But I love you until the end of time


Puck sat nervously waiting for the appointment to start. Sitting quietly with only the sound of a ticking clock was making his anxiety unbearable. The stuffy atmosphere sent him back to his days in high school. He had always been on the receiving side of discipline and he always had to sit for hours in Figgin's office while the man made him 'sweat' waiting for his punishment. This office visit was completely different, though the outcome may be the biggest penalty that had ever been handed out to him. He was so distracted that he never heard Blaine call his name, and he jumped when he felt the gentle touch on his shoulder.

'Honey, do you remember the taser you bought me when I started working the night shift at the hospital?'

Puck turned to his fiancé, 'Are you sweetly threatening me with your taser?'

'Yes! Your leg shaking is driving me insane! Not to mention the tension you are filling the room with!'

'Babe! You know how important this is, what if I screw it up for us?'

'I told you to let me do the talking.'

'Yea but after hanging out with Finn for 28 years, verbal vomit has become a mutual habit. AND my history with responsibility has been sketchy to say the least…what if they think I'd make a terrible father…'

'You are an art teacher who has been the employee of the month three times in the three years you have been teaching. Your students all wanted to give you recommendations for adoption and they are 12! That alone speaks volumes to how amazing of a father you will be.'

'Yea, what about Beth? I'm sure that record will show up…'

'It did.' A boisterous voice said from behind the men. 'However, it shows how responsible you were at a young age, despite your decision making, and how selfless you can be.'

Blaine smiled proudly at his soulmate, '…see you don't always have to look back at your life with regret and disappointment…'

Puck looked Blaine dead in the eye, 'I never regret a single action or moment in my life because it led me straight to you.'

Blaine smiled and grabbed Puck's hand tightly turning back to the woman who had taken her seat in front of them. 'So, has she made a decision?'

'Yes, she has, and that decision is the two of you. Congratulations.'

Both Puck and Blaine stared blankly at the woman in front of them, neither could believe their ears. Noticing the state of shock, she continued.

'The baby is due in August, that is three months from now. Since you have been formally chosen we will be providing her contact information because she does want you to be included in future doctor's appointments and is looking forward to you being as hands on as possible. She did wait to find out the gender of the baby incase you wanted to be there or be surprised…'

Suddenly Puck snapped out of his shocked state and cut the woman off, 'MY RECORD CLEARED A BACKGROUND CHECK!? Even though I-'

The woman cut him off, 'If it happened before you turned eighteen and you have hand no convictions after the fact, it is not relevant or on your record…and whatever it is I don't want to know about it. I'm about to let a woman sign over a child to you, don't make me regret it!'

'We won't!' Blain interjected, kicking Puck under the desk.

'Good!' the woman snapped before handing over the birth mother's information, 'I suggest you contact her soon, she is young and very anxious. Having your support and showing her how much you will love and care for the child will help that.'

'We will, thank you so much!' Puck yelled, jumping out of his seat and giving the woman a big hug.

'You both are very welcome, I'm very happy for you two.'

Blaine and Puck walked hand in hand down the street, both basking in the sun and their joy. Blaine couldn't help but look around their quaint little neighborhood and smile at his excitement to bring their child home.

'One big step down two more to go!' Puck exclaimed as he leaned over and took a bite of Blaine's ice cream.

'Hey thief! You have your own!'

'I know, strawberry tasted wonderful with chocolate.' He said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'Would you be mad if I changed my mind about the house again?'

'That depends on what you mean by change…'

'If they don't accept our offer on the house down the street I say we keep looking around here…I love it here. I don't want to move closer to downtown.'

'I'm one hundred percent okay with that. I only agreed to put an offer on that house in Meridian Kessler because you liked it. But I prefer to stay here, Broad Ripple Village is our home.'

'Perfect! Now we just have to stay positive that they accept our offer.'

'Can you believe we have a baby!?'

'Not at all, especially after the way the home study went…' Blaine laughed.

'I know! Leave it to Harriet to throw up on the couch right as the doorbell rings!'

'She is such a drama queen! She knew what was going on!'

'I know, I hope the baby isn't allergic to cats…'

'I hope Harriet isn't allergic to the baby…'

'She will be once she gets a whiff of the attention it's going to get.'

'Yea, we are going to have to figure out what to do with her…maybe give her a room all to herself…'

'No way! She is a cat! She can get use to it or she can continue to hide under the ottoman.'

'She will anyway, we just have to make sure she doesn't try swiping at us when we walk by.'

'She's vicious…I told her we should have named her Santana.'

'I know I should have listened.'

'Yep! I'm always right! Speaking of which, what is next on your list of life changing events we have to go over?'

'Well, we have the baby and he will get his own list when we get home, we are waiting to hear back on the house, so that just leaves the wedding…and by wedding, I mean wedding guests…'

'Yea…about that…can we just talk about the menu?'

'We have every detail of the wedding planned out to a tee Noah, we just need to fill the 200 seats we have booked.'

'Yea, can you do that?'

'You don't want any of your friends at the wedding? You don't think the glee club will be offended that you didn't invite them?'

'Yea…' Puck sighed.

'You're not embarrassed your marrying a man, are you?

'Don't ever say that! I'd never be embarrassed by you. EVER.'

'Then what is it?'

'I don't know, I've lost touch with everyone since we graduated…and you know they are all gonna want to sing and I really like the dj we picked out…'

'Verbal vomit!'

'I prefer to call it Finn Syndrome.'

'Have you told Finn yet?'

'Yea I sent him a text…'

'Are you serious?! You don't find that a little impersonal, especially since he is your best friend!'

'No, that's how this friendship works…the minute we have good news we text each other about it. Speaking of which…' Puck stopped, pulling his phone out of his pocket, 'he is returning my Bat Call now!'

Puck winked at his fiancé as he answered the phone, 'Yo!'

'Hey! We just settled into the house are you coming over for dinner?'

'Yep you tell me when and where the free food is, and I'll be there.'

Blaine rolled his eyes at Puck.

'San, said to be here at 7 and no later or she will eat without you.'

'Got it, we'll see you then.'

Blaine looked at Puck with a shocked expression, 'That's it? That is your first conversation post 'gay gate'…'

'Yep, best friends.'

'Does he know I'm coming over for dinner?'

'Yes…. I said WE will see them then…that means you are coming too.'

Blaine still seemed skeptical as he pulled Puck to the farmers market.

'Noooooo, why are you making do this?!'

'Because we can't show up to dinner empty handed.'

'Yes, we can, have you met Santana?'

"Yes, I have that is why I didn't just grab flowers.'

Puck laughed, 'Yea, 'cause she will beat you with them. Santana doesn't do girly/traditional.'

'Exactly, that is why I have only two hours to make her tres leches cake.'

'No, you can't. She is pregnant again and Finn said she can't have cake.'

'Since when can a pregnant woman not have cake?'

'Since said pregnant woman has high blood pressure and a short fuse. Finn said the doctor has her on a strict diet.'

'Poor thing,' Blaine pouted as he continued to grab ingredients for the cake.

'Uh, did you not hear me?'

'Yea, I did I just decided to ignore you and make the poor girl some damn cake! One piece won't hurt her.'

'Fine, but you're telling Finn that not me.'

'That's fine. I have no shame.'

'Can you make your shrimp avocado bites too! That way we can sneak in the cake and I don't have to hear it from Finn?'

'No, pregnant women can't have seafood and you can't have shrimp. It's not kosher!'

'Half the things I eat when you aren't around aren't kosher!'

'Noah Puckerman! We are Jewish!'

'I am fully aware of that.'

Blaine shook his head, 'I can't believe you kiss me with that non-kosher mouth…'

'All day long…' Puck answered wagging his eyebrows.

'Well, I am not making them.'

'How about…your Mexican bruschetta?'

'Fine…but only so we can sneak the cake past Finn!'

Puck pumped his fists in the air then brought them down, slapping Blaine's ass.

'We are in public; can you please try to act a little more civilized.' He said leaning in and giving him a kiss.

'Probably not.' Puck smirked.


End file.
